This application relates generally to the field of autonomous mobility, and specifically to methods of determining complete sensor requirements for autonomous mobility of autonomous systems.
Synthetic systems require a balance between sensory input and mobility. Generally, current approaches to sensor balance include a trial-and-error approach. It is readily apparent that as Synthetic Skeletal Muscular Systems (SSMS) increase in complexity, the computational bandwidth of trial-and-error approaches increases dramatically and hence mathematical solutions for the trial-and-error approaches suffer from geometrically increasing complexity.
Thus, there is a need to overcome these shortcomings.